Gravity
by lovemetendersweet
Summary: Its always been easier to defy gravity than to defy fate, especially when shadows of the past finally catch up to you.


**Gravity**

**By: **FadedJustice

**Summary:** Its always been easier to defy gravity than to defy fate, especially when shadows of the past finally catch up to you. SxR Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, if I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction, would it?

**A/N**: This story is in the distant future/somewhat AU.

**Warnings**: Meh, somewhat sexual-ish subtext in here.

All things had to come to an end sometime or another. That little he knew, but even as he had felt the rift between them divide and separate further by every passing hour, every ragged breath, every bead of sweat, and by every time thin pale fingers pulled at his chestnut hair, he had ignored the little voice in his head.

He had been reckless, overtaken so much by a raw form of passion, so overwhelmed by the sensation of being in love that he had been willing to forsake the very foundation on which his life had been built on.

He had believed that maybe they could ignore the difficulties that would have to be faced. He had believed just for a second, that this love wouldn't end up ravaging them both in the end.

Awake and entwined with a pale and scarred body beside him, it felt like his fingers were dancing over fragile porcelain rather than skin. He realized now, as the red glow of dawn was upon them, that maybe all logic had eluded him the second Riku's lithe figure had walked through the door. All logic had been abandoned, when he had closed his eyes and felt the other's hot breath on his skin, when he had felt the other shudder at the exposure to the cold air.

Riku had been more intoxicating than he had ever strived for. There were subtle hues of melancholy in his emerald irises that had left Sora mesmerized. The enigmatic silences they shared would leave him mystified and disorientated day after day, and like a child who had his first taste of chocolate, he had wanted more. It seemed like a craving that was insatiable.

All the thoughts that would almost sway him to end this destructive relationship had fled the second the silver haired man had tilted his head down, his hot breath had seared across Sora's lips, and then he had lost sense of time and matter itself. It had seemed that his consciousness had fled into oblivion, and then only thing he could feel were the warm kisses and the slender finger that ran across the curve of his jaw or the warm hands that had guided him down on the bed.

He had hated it, hated how one man, someone who he barely seemed to know at all, someone who seemed like a statue to him, would be able to reduce everything he had fought for as a child into nothing and make all his values seem trivial. It had bothered him to no end how the stoic man sleeping beside him would come to forget and neglect everything he had fought for and accomplished. Sora had felt a slight tinge of hurt at Riku's indifferent dismissal of him, but he would never dare to delve into the reason why.

He had known, despite how much care Riku would kiss him with, that their relationship was based solely on volatility. It had been based on insecurity and loneliness. It had been based on nothing but their need to acknowledge what they had been denied for so long. And he knew that one day that it would finally catch up with them and backfire.

His heart ached at the thought, ached at the idea that Riku's thin arms would no longer cradle him in the future. He resented the fact that they wouldn't be able to face the future together. That one would forsake the other, and someone would come out of this heartbroken and lost. Nothing could be solved this way. They had never talked after the actions of the past, and he knew that the minute Riku would stir beside him he would quietly dress and return to a empty home miles away. They wouldn't speak…just gaze at each other with long lost eyes and then turn away.

Sora closed his eyes. The first rays of dawn where seeping through the window, and he had shuddered when he felt Riku's fingers dancing over his back.

It was hard to fathom how they had come to be like this. Lying together, entwined in each other's thin and pale bodies. Secretly basking in the red glow of dawn. Breathing slowly, hoping to stop the tides of time, just so they both could regain that little solace, that peace of mind that they would never be able to attain outside these doors.

They both knew, that for both of their sakes this would have it end. It wasn't healthy, just showing up at the doorstop one day, and then hastily walking to the bed with lips locked and arms entwined. It wasn't healthy to use each other like this, just to satisfy a hunger, to fill a void that went so much deeper than sharing a bed with someone. It wasn't healthy to fool each other into believing that their original friendship was still there. It wasn't _right_ to say that Kingdom Hearts didn't change Riku, that it didn't separate them further than they already were. It wasn't right to say that when Riku had come back, bloody, beaten, and detached.

He had realized that this was the first time that they had spent watching the first light of morning together in years. And while Sora would hear Riku's childhood voice in his head, dream of the sands of Destiny Islands between his toes, and feel the wind through his hair. Thinking of their childhood, and when he actually had peace of mind that wasn't built on deceit, Riku would see the dawn for what it really was. A new day.

Meh. That was completely pointless eh. I was planning on putting a lemon in there…but then I thought better of it. Leave it up to the imagination, eh? But anyway…review!

Signing off,

FadedJustice


End file.
